familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
God
In the religion of Christianity, God is the omnipresent diety, Father of Jesus Christ and, as the Creator of life, a central part of that religion's basic tenants. Although the basic concept of God exists in other monotheistic and polytheistic religions, it is the Christian God that serves as the basis for the Family Guy character. The appearance of the "God" character is the traditional depiction of the Abrahamic God in the Western world: a gray-haired Caucasian man wearing a white robe. Background The depiction of God on Family Guy is one of the most controversial components of the series. The show's depiction of God is primarily featured in episodes and/or gags satrical to religion, where he is often portrayed in a negative if not less-than-flattering, almost sacrilegious light. Some gags depict him in Heaven, while others have him appearing as a human being on Earth, interacting with its inhabitants. Many of the gags featuring God completely revise what has been established in Scripture. For example, according to Genesis 1:3, God simply states "Let there be light." http://quod.lib.umich.edu/cgi/r/rsv/rsv-idx?type=DIV1&byte=1801 In the episode "Untitled Griffin Family History," God uses Chuggs' cigarette lighter to "light a fart on fire," thereby setting in motion the universe's creation as depicted in the Big Bang theory. God is frequently characterized as a "dirty old man," using cheap bar humor to try to date women, with sex always the end objective. He also frequently uses profanity and uses toilet humor. Several times, he has regretted having certain passages of Scripture (and the stories contained therein) recorded in modern translations of The Bible. Other episodes feature one-time jokes intended to make God appear as a less-than-perfect diety - for instance, a gag referring to comedienne Rosie O'Donnell's then-recent revelation that she was gay showed a drunken God "making" Rosie wrong, as He intended for that baby to be male (He used several female anatomical parts, such as breasts and a vagina, instead). He also nearly grants Meg's wish to have Him "kill her now," only to have His sniper-style attempt interrupted by a phone call. Stewie likes him because "He is so deliciously evil!" Criticism The Parents Television Council, a watchdog group founded by L. Brent Bozell III of the Media Research Center, has been outspoken in is opposition to the portrayal of God and other reilgious figures on Family Guy.http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117955772.html?categoryid=14&cs=1 Several times, the PTC has deemed the show "The Worst Show of the Week" specifically due to the portrayal of God in a gag or longer sequence. For instance, the episode "The Courtship of Stewie's Father," featured - as part of a gag that began with Joseph quarreling with a teen-aged Jesus over a matter - Jesus phoning God, only for God (shown in bed near the Gates of Heaven) to brush his Son off, before turning to a young woman who is in bed with him, hoping to have sex. The woman, Janet, hands God a square-shaped package, to his disappointment. http://www.parentstv.org/PTC/publications/bw/2006/0817worst.asp. In its 2006 report Faith in a Box: Entertainment Television and Religion 2005-2006, the PTV concluded that "mockery of God is a constant" on the show, citing at least four episodes that aired during the previous season. http://parentstv.org/PTC/publications/reports/religionstudy06/main.asp Articles in answersingenesis.org http://www.answersingenesis.org/us/newsletters/0107lead.asp and the magazine Entertainment Weekly http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,272168,00.html also have published articles, accusing the show of anti-Christian bigotry and anti-Semitism. Category:Characters Category:Celebrities